Una pregunta y un sentimiento
by Merope M
Summary: Tantas maneras de describir un día perfecto. Tantas maneras de besar. Tantas maneras de combinar ambas cosas.


**_Disclaimer: _**_Estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de la exclusiva imaginación de Markus Zusak. Yo sólo los tomo prestados y hago que pase lo que mi corazón siempre esperó que pasara. Gracias._

* * *

><p>Una vez vi (como muchas otras veces antes), en un sótano húmedo, frío y mal oliente cual caverna mohosa y deshabitada, amparados por la palpitante luz de una lámpara de aceite, a dos criaturas, dos humanos, sumidos en un silencio solo rasgado por los cambios de página de un arruinado diario y el rasgar de la pluma en el papel. De vez en cuando, esos sonidos silenciosos dentro de la pequeña habitación se veían interrumpidos por el movimiento rasposo del desgarrar una hoja. Luego lo acompañaba un débil suspiro y una superficial carcajada.<p>

-_ ¿Rudy, otra vez?_ - preguntaba con una ligera sonrisa ladeada una figura arrinconada en una esquina del pequeño mundo secreto: un humano delgado, con ojos marrones cenagosos y el pelo de plumas, mal cortado.

- _Saukerl..._ - le respondía la otra criatura escondida en el laberinto de silencios, sábanas colgadas, tarros de pintura y palabras: una humana, ya no tan pequeña como antes, con el cabello rubio alineado en suaves remolinos de trigo, y grandes ojos castaños (que esta vez ocultaban una incómoda curiosidad).

Ella se daba la vuelta y volvía a concentrarse en su cuaderno, intentando encontrar las palabras que encajaran con lo que su amigo Rudy representaba. El muchacho normalmente se reía y continuaba su lectura, carcajeándose con cada nueva rasgada y cada suspiro que acompañaba ese sonido del papel separándose de su centro. Casi como una rutina ensayada.

Pero esta vez, había algo más en ese pequeño sótano. Algo que me hizo detener y observar.

**~ CINCO COSAS NUEVAS DENTRO ~**

**DEL SÓTANO**

**Una araña, un periódico, hojas en el piso, una pregunta, un sentimiento.**

La muchachita no había vuelto a su cuaderno, la pluma no había vuelto a rasgar el papel y los errores no habían sido cometidos para provocar que más hojas cayeran al piso. Se había quedado sentada mirando al joven, preguntándose si estaría bien contarle ese secreto que se guardaba, esa curiosidad. Lo veía devorar las palabras del periódico con sus ojos cenagosos, lo veía imaginarse mundos donde el Fürer sí perdía la pelea, lo veía levantar la vista del periódico y clavar su mirada en la de ella, levantar una ceja que se ocultaba en su (mal cortado) cabello, lo veía separar los delgados labios y dirigirle más palabras que no alcanzaban a llegar a sus oídos, lo veía levantarse torpemente y caminar hacia ella, plantándose delante y moviendo la huesuda mano de un lado a otro frente a su rostro.

- _… Liesel, ¿me estás escuchando? Liesel despierta_ – dijo el judío mientras seguía agitando la mano frente a los lejanos ojos de ella, una media sonrisa comenzaba a asomarse por su rostro demacrado.

- _¡Ah! ¿Qué? Perdona Max, me dormí despierta._

- _¿Tan desconcentrada te tiene tu novio?_ - esta vez, la sonrisa era completa.

- _No es mi novio..._ - Liesel se sonrojó al sentir las punzadas en el estómago que le recordaban la pregunta que daba vueltas en su interior y que no se atrevía a exhalar.

- _Bueno, entonces ¿me vas a contar qué pasa?_

- _Somos amigos, ¿cierto, Max?_ - la jovencita sentía que el secreto luchaba por salir de ella, para conocer el mundo encerrado en esas cuatro paredes mohosas.

- _Por supuesto, ladrona de libros_ – la sonriente mirada de él le bailó por los movimientos de la lámpara al ser agitada por un suspiro que confirmaba que el secreto había salido y corría alegremente trepando por las pinturas.

- _Rudy siempre me pide un beso..._ - el silencio que él le otorgó le indicó que continuara - _...y yo no sé dar besos._

Max no se rió, como yo había supuesto que lo haría, sino que se arrodilló frente a ella con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-_ Eso no se enseña, pequeña, solo se da. Tratar de aprender una buena manera es como tratar de describir el día en una palabra: no se puede. El día siempre va a tener momentos buenos, momentos malos, momentos aburridos y momentos perfectos. Lo mismo un beso, dado a la persona correcta puede ser el momento perfecto del día, el momento en que la nieve comienza a caer, o cuando la nube se mueve hacia un costado y el sol ilumina el día invernal. Como tú has aprendido a relatarme el día, aprenderás a relatarte a ti misma tu propio beso perfecto._

-_ ¿Cuál es tu beso perfecto, Max?_

- _Creo que será igual a cuando me trajiste un muñeco de nieve, Liesel_ – susurró Max dejando caer una solitaria lágrima por sus desgastadas y sucias mejillas – _Fue mi día perfecto._

- _Gracias_ – le dijo ella con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie –_ por ser mi amigo._

Antes de subir por las escaleras y abandonar ese refugio de palabras, depositó un suave beso en la mejilla del joven de cabellos de plumas, y se alejó, haciendo que sus rizos de trigo saltasen de un lado a otro. En el último peldaño le dedicó una sonrisa y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Él se llevó la mano al rostro, abrumado por ese pequeño gesto y sorprendido por que su corazón decidiera sentir lo mismo que sintió contemplanto un muñeco de nieve con una jovencita a su lado.

* * *

><p><em>Leí el libro y caí en depresión porque muriera Rudy y además Max no se quedara con ella... Me metí a leer fics para ver si ahí mis deseos se hacían realidad y fue terrible mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que solo hay 4 fics en español de esta hermosa obra. ¡Y ninguno de Max! Así que aquí estoy... Gracias por leerme, esto fue casi una necesidad.<em>


End file.
